book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Best Quotes
"What's the point of this? '''The entire game is highlights!'"'' Here is a compilation of the best quotes from Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors and its prequel, Book of Mario 64. BoM= Go Now: Welcome to Pain "Come to Rogueport on Saturday. (In other words, I came!)" - Princess of Peaches "I do not think it would be better, like my daughter, that little premature death..." - Mr Krump "Everyone... Syphilis! Sign up!" - Mr. Krump "Stop!" - Zess T's contact lens "I told you NOT TO DO! Give me your soul! What do you think?" - Zess T "You can try X to defend yourself against objects that society has thrown away." - Professor Caesar Reality "The Princess of Peaches... is it she or he?" - Professor Casear Reality "When Prince Peach comes, you must understand and destroy him." - Professor Caesar Reality "You see, depending on the people you own, you can become much more powerful." - Professor Caesar Reality Section 1: Dragon City "I eat people, hey. You know Hoko Saba, right?" - Mayor of Bad Fortress "I was notified of the surname." - Mario "What a generous man! You're okay, yes... Yup, an asshole." - Mayor of Bad Fortress "It's just a forgotten uterus. That's good." - Carbon "HEY, women and insects! Welcome, everyone, let's go Super Quiz Super 65 Quiz!" - Quiz Thwomb "For what, for whom, in place?" - Quiz Thwomb "Bad is not right! Dumbass!" - Quiz Thwomb "Excellent headline opportunity! MMM HELLO HA HA!" - Quiz Thwomb "OH, LOOK AT THE GARDEN! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" - Carbon "But the truth is, I'm gonna end my father. Him. All." - Carbon "Look, everyone said I cried... People with disabilities." - Carbon "I came, you can go!" - Mario "You will regret everything!" - Carbon "I know Koo Koopie. But I want to be hard. For you..." - Carbon "It is the blessed tree and I, Christ, as you are the stars." - Carbon "Somewhere in this place are features that will help you with hanging yourself." - Mr. Mowz "Regardless of what form you take, you will feel a slow and painful rectum!" - Damned Chest "Oogly-Fake Balls-BOO!" - Damned Chest "The Pope was very much like the aromatic flavor, pepper." - Hoko Saba "Hello, son! It's incredible to meet you the last time!" - Koopley "I came here to eat Hoko Saba and then destroy our city." - Carbon "Do not cooperate with Carbon. Please!" - Koopley "My circles in the upper part of my brain are dirty and very hot for you." - TEC "If you like me, I will do my best to create problems for you." - Princess of Peaches "You´re crazy. Like a cop who takes care of the bastards." -Princess of Peaches "I will take you if I want to force you.... Don't sleep, Princess." - TEC "All right... Let me give you a blow." -Princess of Peaches "Bowser, the Great King of the Cave, came! Get your husband, boys!" - Browser "Look, that's why my evil plan is always worse! The store is always closed" - Browser "I do not go! I'm going rogue! I have to destroy my back!" - Browser Section 2: The Best Bolly Beauty "Piss off, nerd!" - Mario "Do carrots. I do not have it. Censorship!" - Belda "Where am I now? You! Viviana! Don't tell me that you lost our baby!" - Belda "Quiet, boobs! Now it's time to continue with stupid details." - Belda "AAAAAAAAAAAACK! That's Bart." - Belda "Oh, honey... I do not want punishment..." - Viviana "This is the Flirting Couch! Yes! Let's put it back!" - Make "Yes, they are struck... by death!" - Punisher concerning the other Punies "The British may start a revolution!" - Punisher "Hey, by the way... Hard for you." - Puni inside the blue cage "Give me your face, PETA!" - Make "Hello, stop, punish! I came! I do not understand. Admission to everyone!" - Petun "90 breasts was a pleasure! Now it is 101!" "Dude, you're a crap! Small details, right? And you came, did you?" - Mr. Krump "Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Talk about a full love! You are so stupid that you are not!" - Mr. Krump "If you press A in the exact spring moment you do a rotation! Forever." - Toadette "Press A half!" - Tutorial text "BOOM! Directly online." -Mr. Krump "I call it the LIFE DETECTOR with LOVE PUMP." - Mr. Krump "Waku up, Big Ass! Time for technology battle!" - Mr. Krump "Here's the sucker! Big Ass PAIN!!!" - Mr. Krump "You have a disease!" - System text upon collecting the Glass Star "We will return. Hopefully not." - Carbon Section 3: Explanation and Education "Sorry, I feel so good. That's not the problem! I am a real treasure!" - Carbon "I'm glad we are full of mutual understanding." - Don Piano "He is not the father! I am the devil. My bad." - Francesco "I am very disappointed in you, like botulism!" - Don Piano "Thanks for the dad! Thanks for good?" - Francesco "Wow, that's fine, Mario! We can take Glitzville!" - Carbon "I want Petalburg back, Carbon." - Koopley's e-mail "Fight for freedom!" - Mario "Damn circus!" - Mario "Everyone will quickly die, General Gunsales! Cocky boy." - Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba "Mr. Gunsales. Want to feel good? Follow me." - Jolene "What does Grubba say? Menstruation. He had to do it." - Jolene "Under your agreement, you can not stop Mr. Grubba until he releases you." - Jolene "Don't worry about the war... There will be cake!" - Prosecutor Grubba "Banks should burn!" - Goomba-Frogs "Tell me, man, what is the first sin of this victory?" - Prosecutor Grubba "This war is crazy!" - General Gunsales "What is this game?" - General Gunsales "Be prepared... for WAR!!" - Grubba "I hope you'll explode next time, okay? Do we understand?" - Prosecutor Grubba "This is the price of war, Mr. Gunsales." - Jolene "Let's see how you do it without moving your pants!" - Prosecutor Grubba "I came, Mario! You finna!"- Goombell "We want to invite you to introduce yourself as a bitch!" - Lakin "MALE BOIS A MUNDSHME!" - Mr. Hoggles "Well, cool. Looks like a baby for free. Bye!" - Carbon "It has amazing hips." - Goombell on H. Column "This war... is too much." - Goombell on Bob-sha "That's right! Yer fuckin TOOTIN'!" - Prosecutor Grubba "30 MONEYO!" - System text "You have sex, you dress badly, you're hot, with no belt, cables!" - Hawc Green "IF NECESSARY Look, my favorite health." - X "She said: "Find a fat man named Gunsales and jaghtihlu." - Juice Bar owner "Then release B to enable HAMAR technology!" - Toadette "ECOLOGY IN THE ENVIRONMENT." - X "Hey, honey: I want you to win this fight in 20 seconds!" - Mr. Grubba "Our fans do not want to see porn heroes get skin, kid!" - Grubba "Take the nose where you should not and D A D E M E A T." - Grubba "God is what protects you!" - Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba "Enter the story. No pictures of GRUBBA." - X "Women are very good. Everytime you talk to her, it gets worse." - Carbon Grubba: "HEY! Someone there?" Gunsales: "I am!" 'Grubba: '"Hoo, nelly! Just a little... I think I'm here and it's a human being." "Listen, son: At this point, I want you to pull it out. Do... not... forget..." - Grubba "Wife and children." - Yoshi Kid "Urk! Hey! What the fuck! I'm going to die on my face." - Yoshi Kid "You just need to attack your girlfriend!" - Battle condition text "DOMAINERS ANSWAR ANSWER ANSWER's reply." - X "This is bullshit. What have we here?" - Yoshi Kid "Can we get a bigger cock?!" -Goombell "This happens when you hang on to the baby! You killed the baby!" - Hawc Green "Congratulations, Gunsales! You are the main son!!" - Grubba "FAMILY MANAGEMENT." - X "Now I can not Stop Feeling from The Joles in Gunsales Is On Me..." - Grubba "GULPITY GRAN CALL! How are you, son?" - Prosecutor Grubba "They say shootings are the smell of society..." - Grubba "Now I'm afraid you know my big deal... I have a bed." - Grubba "Traps are not real." - Grubba "WARU UPUUUUU UP!" - Male Grubba "First he tells you how many times he can attack... Then he strengthens all nudity and goes insane with power." - Goombell on Male Grubba "Grubba used the Star Crystal power to drive a car..." - End of chapter text "This is a room where Green Lantern accelerates" - TEC "Maybe I have a throat... No. Fuck it." - Big High Grodan "You're the best girl I ever had and I'll be back if I need one. I will be fine and I will improve my skills. King K has a child! Thanks, dog! It's a boy!" - King K "My hat is in Rogueport. Do you want a boiler?" Blimp pilot Section 4: For Beginners or Experts "It's called, uh... Fuck. What?" - Honesty Professor Caesar Reality "Whoa! It was stupid, I saw it. What's happening in this unsuccessful city?" - Yoshi Kid "Like a pig home? Is that Oinker's penis?" - Dour "You don't mean we're doing a weird helicopter?!?" - Dour "If you think you can send Supergod to your attack..." - Goombell on Hyper Slit " If the middle of the night and went into the bathroom... Well, you'll never guess what I'd do." - Goombell's Rich Man Blah "Mario defeated a dog helicopter and found a Crystal Star." - "End" of chapter text "Viviana! Be a Great Superbomb!" - Belda "So why don't you go see me and Lyn doing a good trap?" -Belda "To be honest, in the memory of human dignity, peace depends..." - Sir Snow "What should I do? I think I should punish life..." - Viviana "I had to wait for him to wait and wait for him to visit." - Viviana "INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! WHAT NOW? WHAT THEN? WHAT? WHAT NOW? WHAT THEN? WHAT? WHAT NOW? WHAT THEN? WHAT? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you?" - ''Doopley "Chat, close to 10!" - Big High Grodan "On the day of the famous day I will throw the world into the depth of terrorism!" - Big High Grodan "They put the bad animals in the depths of the maze, and hung them..." - Professor Caesar Reality Section 5: The Key to Pins "Huh? I have to pay. Flavio's ear exploded." - Flavio "I'm in the boat." - The one Bob-sha ''not ''in the boat "It's sad and I hate the story." - Mario "Scarlett never complained, always disloyal, and returned to Bob." - Podley "In this case, wait a long time for the holy spirit and go without it." - Podley "If you read this, I died while on the ocean... I can only blame my children." - Scarlette "Everything went well... I'm still full of terrorism..." - Flavio "Although we are returning to Rogueport, we are here to kill..." -Flavio "Did you just said that the great Flavio would be "overwhelming pants"? " - Flavio "The concept of trousers! Luxury pants! Nice pants! Sophisticated pants! Pants!" - Patch-PA "Flavio is a good drink. (It's really Bobbery!)" - Cut the Neck description "I have depression! Lift it up and lift it up!" - Carbon "HUP! HUP! WOT WOT?!? Yobie boobs...PIRATES!" -Bob "You're dead to me." - One of the Pirate Toads to Flavio "My womb is brown." -Flavio "You ate Cortze! WOW! You really found nothing!" - Toad "This technique is used to kill a child..." - Cortze "Then you can not do anything! I'm dead, asshole!" - Cortze "If I bake this wall, I think we can fly... I think it does not help..." - A Toad "If Mario fails you, I will throw him into the sea and you will not find him there." - Flavio "I came! With clear water!" - Cortze Section 6: 3-Day Period "Wait! All the rich and famous are all alive? Like movies and goods?" - Goombell "The appearance of crystals stars is easy, but this time there is a sniper!" - Professor Caesar Reality "The terrible punk stylists are stealing our side jobs..." - Don Piano's associate "Do we have a whah?" - Don Piano's associate "Move! Target: My keys!!" - Cortze "Oh, I came for the baby... Of course I love you, my little problem..." - Frankie "Anyway, we're at the end. Please, ''fucking hurry up!" - Francesco "We told Mario we had a ticket to cross the Express if he did your daughter..." - Don Piano's associate "Oh! 'Is it meat?' Tee hee hee!" - Francesco "You are a deep woman!" - Pennington "Excuse me! Someone is following Mat!" - Description of the carpet in More Coffee Machines "The next part is important. Luigi is very slow." - Pennington "Hey! Do not let me relax my blood!" - Doopley "The truth is hidden somewhere in this holy place to avoid this robbery!" - Pennington "I'm a street, a street, a street, a street, a street, a street better!" - King K's e-mail "What's the matter, idiot? Error, crystal wrong? It's stupid!" - Grodan "Are you covering the moon at night?" - Princess of Peaches "TEC... You are pregnant." - Grodan "Shit, Princess Peach. TEC is no longer in our country." - Grodan "Could it be? Oh, yes! Christians! Benefits, Browser!" - Browser "The Great Lord Browser! You are made from glass! It's crazy! You're fake!" - Kamopa Kamopa "Stop talking with puzzles, chicken sperm!" - Browser Section 7: Mario Love Moon "Finally, I'm Mario! I found a road to the moon!" - Professor Caesar Reality "Um... Ok. But when is death itself?" - Carbon "Now, when I think about it, I think big trees will jump." - Podley "Goldbob is allowed to use guns. This is what started all the threats..." -Mayor of Posko Fahr "Now! Everyone is involved!!" -Mayor of Posko Fahr "Close to the bedroom window!" - General Goldbob White House "Now who do you think I'm gonna do?" - Bob "Here we go and be dead!" - Robot Quiz Thwomb "When you leave the lab, always put your watch on the highest possible voice." - Note in Fort-X "If you want to know I have given true Luigi! Whore, she is." - Pennington Section 8: Year of the Year "The problem is if you throw it away, they keep shooting at you." - Goombell "Again, if you focus on these boys, you will never win. Eat Bill Blaster!" - Goombell "Yes, big, excited, ugly...Sounds like I said boy!" - Yoshi Kid "Did you ruin my boyfriend?!?" - Representative "Whosoever speaketh ill of any one of the holy city?!?" - Representative "I want to rob my sister for life... and then dance your legs!" - Representative "Come on, baby! Lyn! The Ark of Anomaly!" - Belda "WANT! WANT! WANT! WANT!" - Doopley, in response to Belda's threats of punishment "Let's get cancer, Mario..." - Bob "Oh, my...In this room I am afraid of sugar." - Sir Snow in the Sheltered Residence throne room "This room gave me great success." - Carbon in the Sheltered Residence throne room "I am the leader of the Nazi community." - Grodan "Listen, Mario! This man looks great!" - Carbon on the previous quote "Take a step and breathe! Try it!!!" - Grodan "Har Har Gyllene Mountain!" - God Browser "Can you wake up in the dark?" - Professor Caesar Reality "Nobody regulates me." - Queen of Shadows "Gunsales, n____r, lady! Right, Gunsales?" - Yoshi Kid "What disease do you have? Hey hey huh huh..." - Queen of Shadows "Shoot them! It's war!" - Children of Afternoon City "We need to believe...Believe God's light will be back in our lives." - Dour "Thanks to you, I gained value and inner strength... I think I love myself because I know you... and I want to go to my dad's house." - Carbon "Do not come to our small town..." - Professor Reality "For all of you, the world will be facing a terrible darkness." - Princess of Peaches "We're all puppies for the Queen of the Shadows and Grodan! I announce my thoughts." - Professor Reality "He says he will always be in the title of the game! HE`S HIGH!" - Goombell "Viviana threw herself to bed with her sister. The family is just as important..." - Goombell "Here is our global journey to secret secrets and sex, boy, right?" - Goombell Other "Liquors will do, after the war." - Piggy description "Belda's younger sister is a shadow shadow. Everyone can admire it and is sexy." - Viviana's Newspaper Magic "Do it all to destroy all enemies." - Tornado Leap description "Make Mario weak, so he can run more." - Continue description "Freeze the enemy severely into disadvantage." - Crush description "Is there anything else you want to buy, wife?" "Oh, a little bit of taste, my husband!" "Hello, thank you, fuck!" - Rogue Harbor shopkeeper "I still feel the blue cock and it always feels RAAAGE!" - Hawc Green email "I'll be like your mom who does not know you!" - Hawc Green email Video compilations If you want to see the best parts of the official streams, check out this playlist made by Fatguy. If you want to see a montage of every time someone came or a Nice Girl got collected, go see this other playlist by Zack 113. |-|BoM64 Open Start: Star Contract "Whether you're curious, I use the Star of Rodin to boost your strength, Mario!" - God Browser "Mario... I need you for a Star Conference Team." - Fire "Understand the Baby!" - Baby obtained text "Be woke, be cool. A calm spirit is smarter." - Goombape "Press ↓ to have Goverman talk so people leave their nearby places. If interested please contact us!" - Goverman tutorial "It's me, Goomba Cock and my sister, Goomba Gorm." - Goomba Cock "Are you ready for my ass, Mario? You'd better be!!!" - King of Goomba Section 1: Fortuna Koopa Records "We sell limes" - KSD Soldier manager of the shop in Koopa City. "Press A before the game crashes!" - Battle System. "Insert 'Crashes Paper Mario joke.'" - Fatguy regarding the previous quote. (This is referencing the infamous This Playlist Crashes Paper Mario series of videos by Stryder7x.) Section 2 Other Category:Meta